The Young Wolf and The Cowardly Lion
by unforsakenwriter
Summary: Married to King Joffrey Baratheon, Adelaide puts herself in a tricky position when she finds herself falling for a certain Young Wolf. AU. Joffrey/OC/Robb.
1. Marriage Proposal

**Note:** **This is completely AU. Joffrey is less sadistic in this fanfic, but we'll see how the story goes. I don't own anything, but my characters.**

 **Marriage Proposal**

She was perplexed. There was no other word for it. Her brain was scrambled into about fifty pieces, because none of it made sense to her.

She always figured that she would marry a Barrowton from the North, just like her brother and sister before her, just to keep securing alliances. Never in her life did she imagine that she would receive a marriage proposal from the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

It frightened her — she had heard stories of King Joffrey Baratheon's cruelty, but still remained unsure of the truth in them.

She was pacing around in her bedchamber, her laced blue frock flowing behind her, her shiny black hair bouncing on her back.

She was unsure. She had only met King Joffrey once — and that was when they were both children. She didn't understand the concept of arranged marriages, only that nearly everyone in the Seven Kingdoms had them.

She always wondered why. Even her parents, and her siblings before her, had bore arranged marriages. Neither parties seemed to protest, though, all seemed quite content with their pairings.

Would it be the same for her?

She had always dreamed of a love marriage. Meeting someone new, falling completely in love, and then wedding and bedding them in love, living happily until the end of their days.

She chuckled quietly, perhaps she had been reading too many fairytales and fables in the library.

"My lady," Came a soft knock on her door.

Her hands smoothed the front of her dress, while she looked upon the closed door, "Come in."

"My lady," Repeated Harriet, her handmaiden, allowing herself into Adelaide's bedchamber, "Your father, my Lord, wishes to see you."

Adelaide simply nodded, allowing Harriet to leave. She knew that her father desperately wanted her to agree to the marriage proposal, he would make some statement about securing an allegiance with royalty, like it mattered more than his daughter's opinion.

Adelaide made her way down the many steps, and into the room where she knew her father would be. Looking around, she saw her mother, Lady Raina, standing next to her father, and her elder brother, Malloy, on the other side of her father.

She felt like she was being interrogated, and shifted uncomfortably under her family's gaze.

"Welcome, my dearest," Adelaide's father, Lord Ashford, began speaking, "As you know, you have received a marriage proposal from King Joffrey Baratheon. Do you accept?"

Adelaide sighed, and looked down at the ground, weighing her options.

The truth was, she had no options. It was treason to refuse a King. Joffrey would have Adelaide beheaded in an instant.

When he didn't get an answer, Lord Ashford looked at his wife, Raina, and then to his son, Malloy, before turning back to Adelaide with pity.

"My dear, if you agree to this, you will become King Joffrey's Queen, isn't that enough?" Lord Ashford tried to reason.

Adelaide's eyes shot up towards her father, "But I don't love him."

"Adelaide darling, I didn't love your mother when I married her. But she bore me three beautiful children, and I couldn't help but fall for her. Look at us now, we're the two happiest people in the Seven Kingdoms."

Adelaide sighed again.

If she married King Joffrey, she would become Queen. That was a plus, but she would be _his_ Queen.

However, if she refused the King's proposal, she and her family would be punished for their treason against the King, and that was something she didn't want. They would be killed in the most brutal of ways.

Adelaide gulped.

"I accept King Joffrey's proposal."


	2. Royal Wedding

**Royal Wedding**

"Your Grace, there has been a raven sent from The Reach, from House Ashford," One of King Joffrey's servants spoke out, addressing the King as he sat on the Iron Throne.

"What of it?" King Joffrey asked, sounding completely bored. He knew House Ashford had remained loyal to The Crown, for many years, but he couldn't care about them in reality.

"It is regarding your marriage proposal to Lord Ashford's youngest daughter, Lady Adelaide, Your Grace," The servant replied, holding out the piece of parchment.

This caught the King's attention. He didn't remember sending out a marriage proposal to them, but he instantly knew it was his grandfather, Tywin's doing. He been constantly nagging at Joffrey to get a Queen, so he could have heirs.

Joffrey snatched the piece of parchment out of the servant's hands, and ripped off the stamp that bore House Ashford's rose sigil, and opened up the letter.

"Well, well, I am to wed this Lady Adelaide -" Before Joffrey could continue reading his news, his mother, Cersei, arrived through the doors, and paced towards her son.

"Why did you send a marriage proposal to the Ashford's?" She demanded, "They are not to be trusted. Are you out of your mind?"

"First of all, you would speak with respect when you address your King, mother," Joffrey spat, "And second of all, House Ashford has remained loyal to both House Baratheon and House Lannister — I am King, I shall marry whomever I please!"

Cersei stepped back, seething. House Ashford had betrayed her former husband, Robert, many times in the past, but in fact, did remain loyal to House Lannister throughout the years. She knew her son wasn't smart enough to think up the idea of marrying an Ashford, and her thoughts immediately fell onto her father, Tywin.

"Fine, dearest," Cersei held her hands up in defeat, "Marry an Ashford, but do not come crying to me when she betrays you. Mark my words." With that last word to her son, Cersei left the room.

King Joffrey rolled his eyes at his mother. He knew she was being hysterical, and the last thing he wanted was someone controlling him.

"Oh please," Joffrey spat, "I shall marry Lady Adelaide. She will become my wife, and there is nothing my mother will do about it."

—

Adelaide stood with her father, Lord Dunkirk, outside The Sept. Her family and herself had arrived to King's Landing, a few days ago for her wedding to King Joffrey. She didn't realise it would be so soon.

She was terrified, and nervous, as any bride should be. She dreaded the moment her father would give her away. It would mean that she no longer belonged to House Ashford, and she would belong to House Baratheon, and Joffrey.

Adelaide Baratheon.

She had to admit, the name had a nice ring to it, but nevertheless, she was still frightened of the idea of marriage.

She sighed, knowing it was time to go into The Sept, and pledge her everlasting love and loyalty to King Joffrey.

Adelaide clutched her father's arm as he led her down the aisle. She didn't look at anyone, but Joffrey. He was smiling, it was slightly creepy and slightly adorable. It was a strange combination.

She gulped, suddenly feeling her whole body shaking and trembling. She didn't realise this was going to be her life now.

In King's Landing — with Joffrey.

As they reached the end of the aisle, Lord Dunkirk allowed King Joffrey to take Adelaide's hand. His hand felt warm inside hers, like the pieces of a puzzle fitting together, like souls colliding.

It was strange.

The Septon that stood in front of them began speaking, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Joffrey was grinning, Adelaide was gulping. It was the first step to making their marriage official. She stood with her back to her King, as she felt the cloak being wrapped around her, and the feel of Joffrey's fingers brushing her shoulders.

She stood in front of the Septon again, in her white gown, and her Baratheon cloak, and her hand claimed in Joffrey's.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

Adelaide gulped at the Septon's words. _Forever_. It was a long time.

After a awhile, the Septon began saying the words that Adelaide didn't want to hear. It would make them man and wife, but not official until Joffrey bedded her.

She froze, thinking about the bedding. She was pure, still a virgin, untouched, and Joffrey would change that. Marrying Joffrey would change everything in her life.

"Look upon each other and say the words", The Septon commanded, allowing them to speak of the Seven Gods.

Adelaide looked at Joffrey, with tense. He had beautiful blue eyes, and golden hair. Looking at him closely, he was actually...beautiful?

Adelaide's breath caught in her throat, as they both started speaking.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.."

Joffrey was still grinning, knowing that Adelaide would be his forever. He owned her, he controlled her, he could do anything he wanted with her.

Joffrey brushed his hand across Adelaide's soft cheek, "I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

She felt her cheeks slightly blush when he touched her. It felt foreign and nice at the same time.

 _She is mine._

Adelaide felt strange hearing those words, knowing that he would own her, control her, and do whatever he wanted with her.

The Septon and Joffrey both looked at her, waiting for her to repeat his words. And she did.

"I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days..." She nearly whispered, knowing that she would possibly never return to her rightful home at The Reach.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Joffrey suddenly spoke out, shocking Adelaide.

A kiss. She had forgotten all about sealing the deal with a kiss. She froze, in complete shock.

Joffrey's lips fell upon hers softly, but it was sweet and his lips tasted like innocence. It only lasted for a split second, but it made Adelaide weak in the knees.

Joffrey smiled at her as he pulled away, taking her hand once again, and faced her towards their audience. The people of King's Landing applauded their King and their new Queen.

Queen. Adelaide was now their Queen.

Queen Adelaide Baratheon.

She looked at Joffrey, who was grinning at his audience, before he caught her gaze, and kissed her cheek like a man in love.


	3. The Bedding

**Note: Felt kind of weird writing this chapter. It's hard to imagine Joffrey like this, but the Joffrey in this story is a little different. Haha. Robb will be introduced in a few chapters.**

 **The Bedding**

Adelaide sat with her new husband, King Joffrey at their seats at the feast. Joffrey held onto her hand, as if he truly loved her, but she knew it was just to show his audience he wasn't a bad King.

Adelaide didn't know if the stories were true yet, Joffrey had been kind to her.

Sadly, all her mind could think about was the Bedding Ceremony. She didn't want the people of King's Landing seeking her naked, and she certainly didn't want them to watch Joffrey take her purity.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Joffrey's mother, the Queen Regent, Cersei watching her and her son closely. Adelaide had tried smiling at Cersei, but Cersei continued to grip her wine goblet and seethe at Adelaide.

It made Adelaide nervous, and made her grip Joffrey's hand with a certain roughness, to which Joffrey had to look at her a few times and ask if she was alright. She wanted to tell him that his mother kept giving her death glares, but she didn't want to cause trouble already. She had only just become Joffrey's wife.

 _Wife_.

The word made her cringe and immediately feel old.

Her thoughts of Cersei were interrupted when Joffrey stood up, wine goblet in his hand, and his other hand gripping Adelaide's.

"Time for the Bedding Ceremony!" He announced, with delight. He downed the wine that remained in his goblet and took Adelaide by the hand.

She suddenly felt a surge of fear wash over her. Surely Joffrey didn't want everyone watching them, she was about to plead and beg with him when he suddenly spoke out.

"Leave us be!" He growled at the audience following them to his bedchamber, "Nobody gets to see my wife naked, but me!"

The audience groaned in disappointment and Adelaide felt herself calming a little bit. Her hand was still in Joffrey's as they reached the King's grand bedchamber.

Joffrey led her inside and bolted the door shut, locking it. Adelaide suddenly felt herself feeling even more fear and shyness, as her palms began to sweat.

She had no idea where to begin, or what to do.

Joffrey walked towards her, a small grin upon his lips, and roughly pulled her by the waist, and claimed her lips with his own.

Adelaide froze for a simple second, until she found herself closing her eyes, beginning to kiss him back. She felt his tongue drift across her bottom lip, and she shuddered in pleasure.

Adelaide suddenly felt the movement of Joffrey's hands, as he grabbed her ample bottom, lifting her up to claim his waist.

Her legs wrapped around him, and she had no idea how to control herself. She had never made love before, but she suddenly found herself in control — she couldn't stop now, she was a woman in lust. A lioness coming to claim her lion.

Her arms found themselves around Joffrey's neck, as he walked her towards his bed.

Their tongues fought for dominance at the same time, and Adelaide ran her hands through Joffrey's soft hair, earning a moan from him. This sent surges of pleasure down her body, knowing she had made him do that.

He sat her on the edge of his bed, her legs hanging down the side, and he knelt before her. He thought he would never find himself kneeling before anyone, but she was his tonight, and he would do anything she wanted.

Adelaide felt a wave of pleasure flow through her, as Joffrey lifted up her white gown that covered her thighs, and ripped it, revealing her thighs bare.

He looked up towards her, a look full of lust in his blue eyes, as he pushed her thighs apart. Adelaide didn't know what was happening, but she was enjoying every second of it.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she felt Joffrey's hands at her hips, beginning to pull the material of her laced underwear down.

He allowed the material to slide down her ankles before beginning to lick the inside of Adelaide's thighs.

She moaned softly, suddenly gripping Joffrey's hair. He was licking up to her sex, and it was terrifying and pleasurable at the same time.

His tongue entered sacred places, licking her inside and out. Adelaide felt herself going completely weak, as she allowed her back to fall completely on the bed, allowing Joffrey to dominant her as he pleased.

She moaned when his tongue continued to slide in and out of her, causing her to spill something inside of Joffrey's mouth.

Joffrey stood up, wiping her juices with the back of his hand and crawled on top of her. He was straddling her now, and he ripped the remains of her gown apart, revealing her bare breasts.

She felt self-conscious and hid her breasts behind the comfort of her arms, feeling a blush form onto her cheeks.

"It's okay, my love, I'm your husband now, you can't hide away from me forever," Joffrey whispered tenderly, unwrapping her arms.

Adelaide nodded, and lifted herself up, so she could tackle Joffrey's lips again. This time, she took him by surprise, biting and sucking on the flesh of his lips, cupping his face with her hands, like a woman in love.

She grew frustrated at Joffrey's clothes being the barrier between them tangling their naked bodies together, and began pulling his golden tunic apart, sending golden buttons flying everywhere.

She gripped his body, as he gripped hers. She was hungry. He was even hungrier.

She felt his surprisingly hard muscle between her fingers and moaned into his mouth. Joffrey began to get frustrated at the same barrier, and shoved his pants down.

They both moaned into each other, as Adelaide straddled him as they sat on the bed. Their bodies stuck together like gum you could never pull apart.

Joffrey's hands trailed down Adelaide's back, as he sucked on the flesh of her neck. She moaned louder than before, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

She knew Joffrey's dominance would leave bruises on her body that she would carry, but at that moment, she didn't care. She was his Queen, and he was her King, and she wasn't ready to be dethroned now.

Her head fell back in complete joy, as Joffrey continued to suck her neck before laying her back down on the bed, hovering above her.

It was time for the proper claim.

"Are you ready?" Joffrey whispered against the softness of her lips. His hands gripped her wrists, as she nodded.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle.." Joffrey whispered again, allowing her wrists to be free, as slid himself inside of her.

At first, it hurt terribly, and all Adelaide wanted to do was cry. But he shushed her tenderly, and kissed her so she would feel safe and warm.

She got used to Joffrey's slow thrusts, but she wanted more. She needed more of him.

"My King, please," She moaned, gripping his shoulders tight.

Joffrey nodded, understanding what she meant immediately. She didn't want it slow anymore, she wanted it fast. And Joffrey complied as best as he could.

Joffrey's thrusts became harder, and Adelaide found herself moaning so loud, she was sure the whole castle could hear her. They were both panting, moaning, enjoying the sounds and movements of each other.

Joffrey gripped her hips, and felt himself groaning with each movement. This wasn't the first time he had bed a woman, but it was the first time that it was really enjoyable...as if they were in love.

Joffrey shook his head of any thoughts of love, and pulled out of Adelaide as soon as he spilled himself inside of her. He collapsed beside her, panting.

"Oh my god," Adelaide felt herself saying. She wasn't pure anymore. She was impure. She enjoyed every second of Joffrey's dominance.

Her body ached, but she was happy. She never thought she would be, but she smiled wide as she leant on Joffrey's chest. He was smiling and she could feel his heart beating wildly. He pulled up their covers to warm them, and looked at her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, a pure look of worry in his eyes.

Adelaide shook her head.

"No, Your Grace."

Joffrey chuckled, "Call me Joffrey. We are officially married now. There's no turning back."


	4. Changed

**Changed**

Adelaide woke with a sudden start. She shifted to turn on her side, to look at her King that lay beside her, but he wasn't there.

Adelaide sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes from the tiredness that still claimed her.

The sun penetrated through the glass windows, while a soft knock on her door made itself sounded.

"Come in," She managed to speak out, her voice raspy from the tiredness.

She pulled the covers up to her chest as one of King's Landing's handmaidens came inside her bedchamber.

"My Queen, I am Tia, your handmaiden," The beautiful blonde handmaiden spoke timidly, bowing before her Queen.

Adelaide nodded, "Where is my husb - I mean, King Joffrey?"

She stopped herself mid-sentence. She felt weird saying the word _husband_. Even though they were officially married, it felt strange to be someone's wife, and have a husband.

"His Grace is eating breakfast with the Queen Regent, and Ser Jaime. He wishes for you to join them, my Queen," Tia replied, slightly confused at Adelaide's change of words.

Adelaide shuddered at the thought of eating with Cersei, her mother by law. Cersei had probably poisoned her food by now, and Adelaide didn't feel like taking any chances.

"Could you please have my food brought up here? I'd rather have my breakfast in bed," Adelaide told her handmaiden.

"But, my Queen, His Grace has asked that you -" Tia began to speak, before her words began to annoy Adelaide.

"I'm the Queen. Joffrey may be the King, but I'm the Queen, and I wish to have my breakfast in bed," Adelaide snapped, feeling odd about calling herself a Queen.

Tia nodded at once, and left the room.

Adelaide sighed, leaning back against the bed. Her mind couldn't quite process the fact that she was a married woman now. Nothing in her could process the fact that she was a Queen now.

Closing her eyes for a minute, she heard the door of her bedchamber being opened with a brutal force.

"Dearest,"

She recognised Joffrey's voice instantly, as she welcomed the sight of him upon her eyes.

He had a look of confusion and slight anger drifted upon his facial features. Adelaide gulped, as she sat up in the bed.

"My King," She began to speak, clutching the sheets she held up to her chest, "What's the matter?"

"I asked you to join breakfast with my mother, my uncle and me," Joffrey replied, frowning, "Why didn't you?"

Adelaide shrugged, "No particular reason...I..simply would just prefer to have it here.."

Joffrey rolled his eyes, but strolled over to his bed to sit on the edge of it, and look at his wife. He placed a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to gently to look up at him.

"Please don't refuse my orders next time love, I may not be as forgiving," Joffrey spoke, moving his face closer to hers to claim a short, sweet kiss from her.

Adelaide complied, allowing him to kiss her. She suddenly felt frightened. All the nerves from yesterday came back again — why wasn't he being as kind as he was last night while bedding her?

Joffrey was like an angel sent straight from the gates of heaven last night, giving Adelaide all the pleasures she desired. This morning, he was different and quietly demanding. He was like how she first expected him to be.

He was speaking gently, but his words were his very own poison.

 _I may not be as forgiving._

What did that mean? Would he beat her? Rape her? Kill her?

Adelaide gave her husband a small, fake smile, and nodded.

"Good," Joffrey was grinning, "You're going to listen to me, yes? You will do everything I want you to do, yes?"

His big blue eyes stared at her dark chocolate ones, as if he were staring right through her soul. She didn't understand him, or his words, but she had no other option but to comply to whatever he asked.

"Yes," She almost whispered, looking down at the gold sheets.

"That's a good girl," Joffrey replied, "Now, get out of the bed and have a bath. I like my women clean after I've bedded them."

Adelaide was surprised by his orders. This was exactly what she didn't want from him. Control.

She sat with her mouth slightly agape, her frame unmoving as she looked up at her husband, who got up off the bed.

"Am I speaking Valyrian, Adelaide? Go and have a bath." Joffrey repeated, his nostrils flared and his eyes glaring.

Adelaide nodded, and wrapped the golden sheets around her, dragging her aching frame into the wash room, that was right inside their bedchamber.

Joffrey walked off, slamming the door shut with haste on his way out.

Adelaide was confused, and terrified. Joffrey had been so kind to her as he bed her. Was all of that a _lie_?

Was he really the sadistic animal that she had heard about?

She couldn't believe he was ordering her, and she couldn't believe she had let him touch her, believing he was the kindest man she had ever met.

No man was ever kind for no reason, unless his heart was pure and filled with love.

Adelaide felt her legs shaking, and tears stinging her eyes. She knew she would be dealing with worse aspects of Joffrey soon, she just didn't know if she was ready.


	5. The Way To The North

**The Way To The North**

Adelaide made her way down the steps of Joffrey's castle. Was it really Joffrey's? They had been married for a week now, and Adelaide was afraid of what he could do — she was getting to see the animalistic, controlling side of him now. It was unnerving, but after all, he was her husband.

It had been a week since he had bedded her, and she was thankful. Truth be told, she didn't want Joffrey to touch her again, she was glad the role of a King was tiring him out, and keeping him busy, but she knew that being a King couldn't put him off from bedding her again forever.

She rarely spoke to her mother by law, Cersei. Cersei often just glared at Adelaide, and smirked whenever Joffrey felt the need to scold Adelaide in front of Cersei.

Scolding Adelaide had become a regularity for Joffrey now — he was treating her much like a servant, not a wife. The kind person that she thought he was once was, was gone and replaced with a monster.

Adelaide had witnessed firsthand what Joffrey did when it came to punishments. She remembered seeing a poor old man beaten to death by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, under Joffrey's order, purely just for asking Joffrey if he could spare him some water.

Adelaide had flinched within every second of the old man's beating, she had to close her eyes and imagine this wasn't happening. She had desperately tried to imagine that this wasn't her life now. But no matter how hard she tried to forget, she couldn't. She couldn't because the truth was, this was her reality.

She shook herself from her thoughts, when she greeted her husband in the Iron Throne room. He looked so unnatural sitting on it, it truly wasn't meant for him.

"Ah, Adelaide," Joffrey called out to her, seeing her walk in. His lips bore a creepy smile, while his eyes bore a dark glare, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Adelaide replied, sounding bored. On the inside, she dreaded what Joffrey would say, "What..What is it?"

Adelaide hesitated.

"No need to look so worried," Joffrey snapped, rolling his eyes, "I've decided that I'm taking you to the coldest place in the Seven Kingdoms."

Adelaide furrowed her eyebrows. What was Joffrey talking about? Was he planning to freeze her to death, or something?

When he didn't get a reply, Joffrey rolled his eyes again and glared at her, for not knowing the answer.

"We're going to Winterfell!" Joffrey almost yelled at her, "Ned Stark has invited us over there. I understand your family has had alliances all over The North — the Starks being one of them."

Adelaide nodded, still confused. True, Winterfell was easily the coldest place in the Seven Kingdoms, but why was Lord Eddard inviting the King and his newlywed Queen there?

Out of kindness? Adelaide had assumed that Joffrey and his family hated the Starks.

Joffrey sensed that she was still confused, and rolled his eyes again at his wife's stupidity.

"Forgive my asking, dearest, but why would Lord Eddard invite us to Winterfell?" Adelaide asked, quietly, but loud enough for Joffrey to hear.

"So you can meet the his family, dumb girl," Joffrey found himself yelling again, "If I had known you were this stupid, I would have never married you."

Adelaide flinched at his words. _If I had known you were this much of a prick, I would have killed you on our wedding night._

She had met the Starks before, but she was very young then. Her family, well, her _former_ family, hadn't decided to take a trip to Winterfell in a long time, purely because it took so long to get there.

She remembered how her elder brother, Malloy, her elder sister, Jovanna, Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow, Ned's eldest, Robb and herself would play in the Godswood. It was an unclear memory as it was a long time ago, but she knew it was a happy memory.

She realised that she would be going on this long trip with Joffrey, and frowned. She wouldn't be going with her mother, father, brother or sister, she would be going with Joffrey.

"Now, get out of here, we'll be leaving at dawn," Joffrey ordered, waving her off.

Adelaide frowned, and struggled with the sudden urge to punch Joffrey in the mouth. She didn't deserve to be ordered around and insulted, by him of all people.

Nodding, she walked off, glad to get him out of her sight.

—

It had been a few days since Joffrey, Adelaide and a few Knights of the Kingsguard began heading for Winterfell. It would take a month to get there from King's Landing.

Adelaide had been thinking of escaping the day they left the castle, when Joffrey had figured out her plans somehow, and ordered her to sit on the same horse as him. She felt disgusted, feeling his hands around her waist as they both rode the beautiful horse beneath them.

They had stopped in the evening to sit, eat, and drink wine. Joffrey loved wine, much like his Uncle Tyrion, while Adelaide detested any form of alcohol.

Adelaide sat on a piece of broken wood, staring at the flames that brought them heat and light in the middle of their seating around it.

Joffrey was staring at her. No, staring was the wrong word for it. _Glaring_ , more like. He was even more aggressive when he had wine.

"Adelaide, take a walk with me," He demanded, sounded annoyed. She looked up at him and complied, following him as he began to walk off.

She didn't really want to be alone with him, fearing what he would do.

She continued to follow her husband in the depths of the foreign forest, when he suddenly turned around and pushed his wife against the tree behind her.

She didn't want to look up at him, she didn't want to stare into the same eyes that bore into her soul.

Joffrey began to kiss her, right against the tree, and Adelaide completely froze, her lips unmoving. After a few seconds, Joffrey began to get annoyed and viciously bit down on her bottom lip, forcing Adelaide scream.

She could feel the warmth of her blood, dripping down her chin as Joffrey continued to kiss her and gnaw at the soft flesh upon her aching lips.

Adelaide put her hands on Joffrey's shoulders and tried to pry him off of her desperately. She didn't want this; she didn't want to be a woman of rape.

Joffrey felt this, and immediately expressed his anger by grabbing Adelaide's hair. He enjoyed the sounds of her screams, he wanted everyone to know that owned her and controlled her.

Joffrey pushed himself off of her, as she cried. Tears fell down her cheeks, blood fell down her mouth and her hair felt like it was about to fall out.

Between salty tears streaming, and choked sobs, Adelaide looked at her husband who was grinning with Adelaide's blood around his mouth.

Her own blood. Her tears began to fall down even more like extreme waterfalls, as her fingers pressed to the soft flesh that was her lips.

All she could feel was the blood dripping across her dismantled mouth, and all she could hear was Joffrey's laughter.

Adelaide stared at him in horror.

Joffrey wiped Adelaide's blood off of his mouth with the back of his hands.

"If you ever deny me a kiss again, you will receive worse than this, you little _bitch_ ," He spat.

 _Worse than this._

Adelaide slid down the tree, with tear stained cheeks, as Joffrey walked off, ordering her to clean herself up after.

"Clean yourself up, and I'll be back for you after." He growled.


End file.
